Paint spray guns having reversible spray turret and holder assemblies include a turret having one or more paint spray tips. In turrets having more than one paint spray tip, a user typically urges the turret longitudinally with respect to the holder in order to align a desired paint spray tip. A paint spray tip may be aligned for either spraying or cleaning.
One example of such an arrangement is U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,848 to Rhodehouse for a multiple orifice spray device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,606 to Earl relates to a multiple nozzle tip assembly with nozzles all aligned in the same radial direction and axially displaced along the cylindrical shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,763 to McCann has a turret with two orifice members mounted in parallel transverse bores in a cylindrical body.